The End of Konoha
by Lillith The Nocturnal
Summary: They took a mortal boy and put him in control. They watched him become a god. Heads did roll. The earth rumbled. Konohakagure fell. For all their effort, no Man stood tall. They danced like marionettes, swaying to his Symphony of Destruction


The end of Konoha

The end of Konoha

**A.N. This is my obligatory song-fic. I don't listen to much bubblegum pop that song fics bring to mind. The song is "Symphony of Destruction" by megadeth. Well, that's only half the song. If you have the chance to acquire the Gristle mix, do so and listen to it while reading this song fic. Let the destruction begin!**

* * *

Naruto had had enough of this shithole that was once the village hidden in the leaves. All those he held close to his heart, his precious people were gone. Hinata had been killed by Akatsuki, in hopes that in doing so, the kyuubi container would hand himself over out of grief. That was the Daybreaks final mistake, as Naruto summoned as much of the foxes power, going possibly up to 6 tails to destroy what was left of Akatsuki and team hawk. Thing is, Naruto was in total control during this

.He particularly liked it when a 6 tailed fox came out to play. In some vicious orgy of murder, both of them utterly destroyed the six paths of pain and anyone wearing black robes with red clouds. Seems the Rinnegan was weak to demon chakra. Naruto paused, remembering how delightful the actual rinnegan was to eat. Oh the power! As soon as Naruto ate the eyes of the main pein, the foxes eyes changed to take on that Doujutsu. **KIT! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU, BUT WHEN YOU EAT PART OF A NINJA, I CAN GIVE YOU ANY ABILITIES THAT THE NINJA HAD IN LIFE. **So now, Naruto had total mastery over the chakra elements. After being told of this wonderous development by his passenger, who should appear but Sasuke. "**Hello. I'm going to eat your fucking eyes, shit in the sockets and shove both the Kusanagi AND Samehada up your ass. Then, I'm going to subject you to your worst nightmare for what seems like 72 hours, slowly roast your soon-to-be corpse over an Ameretsu** **,then finish it off by giving your body to your fangirls. I'll keep a pound of flesh for my own purposes." **Sasuke then proceeded to shit himself. "**Valley of the end better for you? Oh the fun I'm going to have with your paltry corpse." **Naruto grabbed Sasuke, singlehandedly flipped through the seals for the Hiraishin and simply disappeared in a flash of lightning. **"Now, where were we? Oh yes! Exaurilation!" **Sasuke put up a token defence, not being able to do any better because of the sheer murderous intent radiating from his once team mate. Naruto simply tore through that defense with the same ease that a child tears through paper. The last thing Sasuke ever saw was Naruto eat one of his eyes, then pluck out the other eye. Narutoes eyes changed to have sasukes Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto marveled at the amount of jutsus Sasuke had. Naruto waved his hand and samehada appeared in a red flash. He then proceeded to take Kusanagi from the fetal Sasuke. "**Do you remember what I said I was going to do to you?" **Sasuke reeled back in horror. "Please have mercy on me. I'm blind. I swore nothing would go up my anus after I killed Orochimaru." Naruto roared "**You ask for mercy? YOU DIDN'T SHOW ME MERCY WHEN YOU SLAMMED ME INTO SOLID ROCK HEAD FIRST! YOU ONLY CARED TO TRY AND GAIN THE FUCKING MANGEKYO!" **Naruto shoved Kusanagi into where the sun does not shine on Sasuke. Sasuke howled in pain, but didn't die. "Please, no more. It hurts. mercy"

"**Whats that? MORE? SO BE IT!" **Naruto then took samehada and stroked it over sasukes back, in some horrible parody of a loving caress, then shoved it into sasukes ass. Naruto kept Sasuke alive. "**I think I'll skip the 72 hours of mental torture and throw you to the fangirls." **Naruto picked up the semi-comatose Sasuke, removed the swords, sealed away the swords and flashed to Konoha, appearing on top of the front gates. "**ATTENTION SASUKE FANGIRLS! I HAVE BROUGHT BACK SASUKE! DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU LIKE TO HIM!" **Naruto then dumped the comatose body of Sasuke, not before affixing a seal to his neck that would bring the traitors head to him when the body died. "**That's for you, Hinata-hime."** And with those words, Narutoes personal vendetta against Daybreak was finished.

_You take a mortal man and put him in control…_

Konoha had become a fucked up place to live, since they no longer feared an attack from any major organizations, they lived the life of hedonistic bastards. Naruto went to the only place worth saving in this fucked up shithole. Tsunade had died of alcohol poisoning. Most of the clans that narutoes friends belonged to had defected to Suna. Danzo made himself the Rokudaime, a position that had rightly belonged to Naruto. There were only two people left that Naruto wanted to save. "Hello Naruto, what will you have today."

"Nothing. I need you to listen closely. Sell your business and leave Konoha."

"Why? Don't you need ramen anymore?"

"In three days time, I won't need ramen anymore. The village won't need ramen anymore. I'm telling you this because you were the only resteraunt that didn't turf me out on sight. Sell your business. The village will be purged. The events of 19 years ago are about to happen again."

"You don't mean…"

"Kyuubi is going to come out to play once again. This time, there won't be a seal master OR a newborn to seal her in. I tell you this because you were and still are kind to me. I was MEANT to be Rokudaime, but that bastard just HAD to get the fucking council on HIS side, despite tsunades dying wish to be ME in the hokage robes. Seems this village like disrespecting the dying wishes of the Hokages."

Teuchi was horrified that Naruto would actually do this, then remembered that ever since Tsunade died, it was pack rule among the civilians. If Ayame came home unraped, it was a good day for her. "I'll do it. I've been having offers to buy my business coming for quite some time. I always said no because of you. Now, how about some final bowls of ramen, Namekaze special…"

_Watch him become a God_

3 days later

Naruto flipped through the 20 or so handseals that would summon the Kyuubi. Already in an 8 tailed state, Naruto had sent anyone who looked at him funny away with a burst of piss-your-pants killing intent. Storm clouds gathered over Konoha. The purge was about to begin…

"**Kuchiose no jutsu! Kyuubi no kitsune!"**

Black and red smoke appeared, small lightning bolts passing from one gout of smoke to another. A pair of red ringed and spiked eyes glowed somewhere up the top of the smoke. Nine tails erupted. The summoning was complete. Naruto was standing on top of the mightiest Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_Watch peoples heads a roll_

"Lord hokage! Somethings gone wrong! The kyuubi has broken loose!" yelled an assistant to the Rokudaime. "I should have killed the boy when I had the chance. Get me the forbidden scroll and a newborn baby."

"There are some problems with that plan. The forbidden scroll's contents seem to have been replaced with the entire Icha Icha collection. Also, no new babies have been born today. No new babies have been born here for the past year."

"Fuck"

_Just like the pied piper led rats through the streets,_

_Dance like marionettes, swaying to the symphony of Destruction_

Naruto kept summoning everything he could. Considering he had the Rinnegan at his disposal, he could summon quite a lot. Giant toads fell from the boiling red stormy skies. Demonic shadow clones destroyed anything they saw with rasengans of every element. Katon Rasengans proved effective on the trees, burning anything they touched, while Fuuton Rasengans destroyed any buildings made of stone. **"Now, what special cases should we make to go out of our way and let me personally destroy them? The Uchiha compound? The hokage tower? ANBU headquarters?"**

_The earth starts to rumble._

_World powers fall_

"**I THINK THE HOKAGE TOWER NEXT" **Boomed Kyuubi "**I'VE WANTED TO TAKE A DUMP ON THAT FOR QUITE SOME TIME"** Kyuubi lifted her nine tails and released what can only be described as 19 years worth of shit onto the phallic shaped hokage tower. "**What now? I think those ROOT need a spanking."**

"**I HAVE A BETTER IDEA. HOW ABOUT WE REMOVE DANZO'S FACE?"**

"**from the mountain?"**

"**THAT'S A GOOD IDEA." **Naruto started focusing his chakra into a spiraling fireball

"**Gamabunta! I need oil!"**

"_ITS BEEN AN AGE SINCE ANYONE SAID THAT!" _Boomed the boss of the toads before spitting out a stream of viscous oil onto the stone face of the Rokudaime. Naruto launched a Katon Rasengan at the oily face. The stone went up in flames, melting the face and only that face, leaving all the other faces alone.

The summons destroyed everything else except the graveyard. Fire licked at the trees. Water flooded the Uchiha compound, before being frozen in nevermelting ice. By now, everyone in the village was either dead or praying to the death gods to come and claim them. Narutoes old apartment building had burnt down by a fire dragon personally used by the real Naruto.

Konoha was dead.

Naruto jumped off the head of Kyuubi and flashed to the hokage offices. Trying to ignore the fetid smell of 19 year old demon shit, he searched for his prize. He found Danzo in a pool of his own bodily fluids. The robes were too stained to be of any use. Naruto walked over, undid his fly and urinated on the cooling body of Danzo. He made sure some went into Danzos mouth.. Naruto went to the personal chambers of the Hokage and took a set of the Hokage robes. He quickly put them on. He then flashed to the graveyard, used a simple earthmoving jutsu next to one of the graves and placed an open coffin in the hole.

"**Preparing to meet the Shinigami?"** Said a feminine voice. It was the human form of Kyuubi, a 19 year old red headed girl with ample assets. Naruto turned to the voice

"**You know my dying wishes. I wanted to be buried next to Hinata while wearing the hokage robes. Yanno that there's room for two in here?"**

"**That would be a nice idea, I mean when you die, I die. Its…fitting that I be buried with you."**

"**I am Konohas seventh and final Hokage. This place will be a wasteland except for the graveyard. Not even you would dare defile a graveyard"**

"**True. You going to get into the coffin, or do I have to push you in?"**

"**I'll go in myself."** And with that, Naruto jumped into the coffin, laid down and waited for the weight of a rather attractive fox demon to come. Then Kyuubi jumped in, laid down on top of Naruto, then pulled the coffin lid over both of them. Naruto flipped through some handseals, causing the moved earth to fall back on top of the coffin. Naruto flipped through some more handseals and felt the life slip away from him. Kyuubi, before disappearing, gave Naruto a long kiss goodbye.


End file.
